


Seducing Strawberries

by ANONYMUS1007



Series: Animal Farm Fruits [2]
Category: Animal Farm - George Orwell
Genre: #Justice4Wasabi, Animal Farm, George Orwell - Freeform, Justic - Freeform, My english sucks, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Strawberries, Totally did not spam my tags with useless things, Totally didn't write this when my brain was fried, Weird, cringy, farmers, horrific, idk - Freeform, idk what i'm doing anymore, idk why i'm doing this, little mix songs, ten thousand more adjectives on how bad this is, totally am not underage, totally did not bs this, totally did not just do this, totally did not troll this, totally did not use too many totallys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMUS1007/pseuds/ANONYMUS1007
Summary: Strawberries try to seduce (kinda?) Mr. Jones into not eating them.
Relationships: Strawberries/Farmers
Series: Animal Farm Fruits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706569
Kudos: 4





	Seducing Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwesomeSauce010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeSauce010/gifts).



> I'm sorry, I rushed this after like 6 exams. Comment at the end what fruits you want me to do and maybe they'll be less cringe. no promises tho :) Thanks to @awesomesauce010 for requesting this almost a year ago!

Lick me up, I’m sweet and salty, mix it up and down my body. Snowball sang as he swung his hips to the song. He was considered one of the best strawberry dancers in the entire universe. Oftentimes neighboring strawberries from the plants would come to see him dance.  
Love to hate me, praise me, shame me. Either way, you talk about me. Mr. Jones watched from the porch, guzzling his evening beer. He stared in awe as Snowball ground his body against the stem of the plant.  
“Enjoying your beer?” Ms. Jones asked, sliding into the seat next to him.  
“Mmhmm…” Mr. Jones replied without taking his eyes off the prancing strawberry.  
“Thank you, thank you,” Snowball smiled as flowers began to bloom next to him.  
“That was great!” Boxer shouted. “Right Napoleon?”  
Napoleon drew a tight smile, “Yes, yes indeed.”

Napoleon grinned, he had just learned his new choreography to A.D.I.D.A.S.. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight,” He chanted. Slaving in the kitchen, iced you a cake. Then I served you a plate, but that ain't what you ate, no. With music blaring and his mind focusing on the dance, he failed to see Mr. Jones standing behind him drooling, already planning on when to devour him, tasting all his sweet juices. 

The strawberries sat together in a circle, “We need a plan, they want to harvest us. We don’t have any more time.”  
“We can all learn choreography,” Squealer piped.  
“No, we can’t, we’re not smart enough,” Clover whispered.  
Silence filled the room.  
“Some of us can dance then,” Napoleon brought up, “whoever can survive survives.”  
“We don’t leave anyone behind,” Snowball declared, slamming his first against the table, “meetings, over, we’ll continue tomorrow.”  
Napoleon left first disappearing into the crisp night air.  
Snowball smirked evilly, “Okay, now tomorrow…”

Mr. Jones reached over and picked up Napoleon, “This one is ripe!” He tore him off the stem, and popped him in his mouth.”It’s nice and juicy, and certainly very sweet.”  
Suddenly, Private Show poured out from the speakers. You got my adrenaline, pumping when you stand so close, mmm. I can't help imagining all the things we'd do with no clothes on. Snowball flashed a suggestive smile towards Mr. Jones. We're touching, we're teasing, we don't need a reason, and I've got a feeling, that soon we'll be leaving. Clover jumped on Mr. Jones' lap, grinding down on him. Mr. Jones watched entranced. The strawberries struck a final pose and held their breath awaiting his decision. Applause surrounded the strawberries making Snowball smile, they were saved after all. He let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his tense muscles. He didn’t seem to notice that he was soon placed in someone’s mouth.


End file.
